


Memories can hurt more than reality sometimes

by ForYouAndYourDenial



Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYouAndYourDenial/pseuds/ForYouAndYourDenial
Summary: Please forget about me





	Memories can hurt more than reality sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me out of nowhere so I decided to write a one-shot. I've never written a one-shot before and it's pretty short, but I hope you'll like it anyway ♡

Dear Fabrizio

When you read this I will no longer be a part of your life. Where I've gone will forever be hidden from you as I've asked my family and friends not to tell you. I know that this comes as a chock to you, especially after the night we've just spent together, but I simply feel like I have to do this no matter how much it pains me. 

I'm sorry for doing this, I know that Reading this must be hurting, but Believe me when I say this, I'm not doing this to hurt you. There's so much I want to say to you but I'm afraid that the time wont be enough for me to say Everything, so I will have to cut myself as short as possible. 

First of all, I know about your engagement. are you shocked that I found out about it? Don't be, people talk so the Word spread around rather fast, especially in our kind of business. I happened to hear about it from your manager, who By the way didn't seem to keen on the thought of you and I having a secret relationship. But don't feel bad Bizio, I understand why you didn't tell me about it yourself. 

I'm glad to know that you've found someone you love, even though I wish that it would have been me. But Life doesn't Always go my way, and I've come to accept that. After all, I was the only one who was in love in the first Place so this doesn't really come as a surprise to me. Our relationship was one-sided from the beginning.

Anyway, we're Young. We're 27 and 33 years old, our Life's are far from being over. You've found your happiness, and I'm truly happy for you, even though it means for me to give you up. Don't pity me, you know that I don't like being pitied. My happiness is somewhere out there As well, I just have to look for it, and I know that I'll eventually find it. So don't worry about me, okay?

Don't feel guilty about this, I'm not doing this to force guilt upon you, I'm doing this for our own good. We would have to break it off soon anyway as I've heard that your wedding will be in six months from now. I know that you would have told me about this eventually, but as I've already Heard about it I decided to save you the trouble. I wish you all the luck and happiness in the World and I hope you wish the same for me even though I decided to end it like this.

I know that I'm a coward for not daring to say this to your face, but to be honest Bizio, I don't Think that I would be able to take it. I ended up Writing this letter to you hoping that this would bring me less pain, and it has. Even though I seem to not be able to hold my tears back, I know that this is the best solution for both of us. You might not be able to understand right now, but someday you will and hopefully you'll be able to forgive me for acting so cowardly. 

Please take care of yourself, be a good husband and love your wife the way you couldn't love me. I'm sure she's a great woman, so be good to her.

My cab's arrived so it's time for me to go. To make things easier for you, please forget about me, let my name be a stranger to your lips. We both know that memories can hurt more than reality sometimes. 

-Ermal

Fabrizio folded the paper, putting it back on the nightstand where he had found it. He sat back down on the bed, just starring at the wall in front of him, mind completely blank as the tears surfaced in his Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you liked it! ♡


End file.
